Thin Ice
by HighestStar
Summary: Toothless/Hiccup. After Hiccup takes a tumble into some icy water, Toothless is there to save him... and warm him up... ahem. Enjoy! Updates soon!
1. Getting Warmer

**Thanks for your readership/ comments/ reviews/ patience/ etc. Enjoy.**

"Toothless, help!" cried Hiccup, flailing in the icy cold lake water that was covered by a treacherous layer of ice.

Toothless was hunting for rabbit in a snowy meadow not far from the lake. He saw a little furry ball dart, but when he heard Hiccup's cries, he immediately lost interest in his food and focused his attention to running towards his friend as fast as possible.

_Hiccup, I'm coming!_

He blundered through some snow drifts and a small wood before he found his partner gripping the edge of the ice hole. In an instant, Toothless shot three precise fireballs around Hiccup; the ice melted, creating a larger space for him to maneuver in. Toothless quickly dove in the water and got under Hiccup, and as he grabbed onto the saddle and locked into Toothless' flight mechanism, they took off into the frigid winter air.

"Toothless," he screamed against the wind, "you need to set me down, I'm f-freezing."

Toothless glanced over his shoulder; Hiccup was doubled over in the saddle, shivering and pale. They touched down on the lakeshore bordering the mountain ridge. Toothless quickly found a cave amongst the rock. He blew fire in it, warming the earth and the rock walls so heat would radiate in the cave. Hiccup jumped off his back and landed on his good leg, though he collapsed from cold and exhaustion.

Toothless' mind raced. _No, I won't let him die!_

"Toothl…" Hiccup trailed off, slowly succumbing to the cold.

_Hiccup!_

He knew it was necessary to act fast, so he came up with a plan. Toothless turned his tail towards the cave entrance, then whipped it around the top, knocking the large overhanging drifts down so they covered the entrance and insulated the cave. Then he ripped through Hiccup's clothes, tearing off all of his wet garments till he was completely naked, then he cocooned Hiccup snugly in between his wing and body. He stuck his sleek head under his wing. When Hiccup started warming up, he opened his eyes and looked at Toothless.

"I… you…" Hiccup started. He was recovering fast from the cold, but he was still a bit confused and shocked. "You saved me." _Of course I did, _smiled Toothless, rubbing his face on him. "Toothless…" He stared into the green orbs floating close to him.

…_Yes, my friend?_

"I…" Time seemingly stopped for Hiccup.

"I love you."

Toothless tousled his hair with a friendly rub against his smooth neck. _Of course, Hiccup_, he thought, nuzzling his partner with his face. _We're partners for the rest of our lives._

It felt like thousands of little needles were being finally pulled out of his skin, but Hiccup couldn't tell if it was relief from the cold, or if it was his burning feelings for Toothless. He snuggled even closer to his dragon, hugging his sleek, smooth body, savoring every movement of his chest as it expanded with his deep, steady breaths.

Toothless felt his rider's loving embrace, and then he felt something new. It was a small pressure pushing him. Was it… Hiccup?

_What…?_

"Toothless… I…" he stuttered. "I feel…"

Toothless realized that Hiccup's warm member was what was pushing on his side. _Oh… Hiccup… _

Hiccup looked away, ashamed.

"I… oh god, Toothless… this isn't," he fumbled. "I mean… ah, I'm sorry, I don't know what got into me." A lie, of course. Hiccup developed what felt like a ball of iron in the pit of his stomach, comprised of the guilt from his obvious erection pressing against his dragon, his awkward excuse about it, and the realization that he had many feelings for Toothless, some more than just friendly.

Toothless' slippery tongue licked slowly at his face, breaking Hiccup from his thoughts; he stared directly into Hiccup's eyes. Into his soul. _I love you, Hiccup._

"You… you don't hate me?" he asked, breathless.

The dragon shook his head slightly, then a deep, raspy vocalization escaped him, something along the lines of "love."

"Did you just say… 'love'?" Toothless nodded, slightly. "You love me?" He nodded again. He pressed his nose to Hiccup's forehead. _I'll show you_.

Toothless got up carefully, trying to avoid Hiccup lying on the warm earth. He padded around Hiccup until he found a comfortable position, encircling his friend in a semi-circle with his tail curling around Hiccup's body and his head at Hiccup's feet. "What-" Hiccup began, but Toothless cut him short, motioning him to lay flat. Hiccup hesitantly obliged, crossing his hands over his exposed erection while blushing deeply. Toothless started slowly licking Hiccup's foot, darting his dragon tongue in and around his toes. A soft sigh escaped his lips as he closed his eyes and relaxed his tense muscles; Toothless took this as a sign that Hiccup was enjoying his attention. He stopped licking Hiccup's foot, then began to move his head slowly up his legs to his stomach, barely sliding over Hiccup's hands, breathing warmth every inch of the way. Toothless moved his body so his bulk was at Hiccup's feet; he loomed over his rider with a lustful intent in his eyes. Hiccup opened his own and they met, each looking at the other with an unreserved, unashamed passion.

"Toothless…"

_Hiccup…_

Toothless bowed his head, pointing it directly towards Hiccup's uncovered groin; Hiccup's arms were sprawled on the ground in a perfect display of submission. His breathing became short and hesitant, eagerly anticipating what his dragon was about to do to him. Toothless moved his head down toward Hiccup's pulsing flesh; he took in the scent of human arousal, and smiled inwardly. _My rider…now, be my lover…_ He opened his mouth to reveal his warm pink mouth. He mustered up the heat from within his chest, huffing steamy breath over Hiccup's aching member. Hiccup wriggled, his whole body practically begging for release. "Please, Toothless…"

_Of course, my love._

With his eyelids barely open, Toothless engulfed his rider's member gradually; tasting the slightly salty head with his tongue, then going lower down the shaft until it was completely inside his mouth.

"A-aah," Hiccup gasped, his mind and body ablaze with sensation. Toothless looked up tentatively, making sure that Hiccup was okay. _So much pent up emotion… he must really want this._

Hiccup bucked his hips upward slightly, prompting Toothless to lather his tongue over Hiccup's head while sucking gently. Hiccup's breathing transformed into panting as his dragon continued to suck and nurse his bulging flesh. Toothless released his suctioning mouth momentarily, only to reposition it, taking in Hiccup's entire groin. He sucked harder as he began exploring more of his rider, surprised at how he savored every movement, every scent of his passion. He broadened his tongue to cup Hiccup's balls and slowly flexed it to massage them and the base of his shaft. He left no area untouched, making sure to give his entire region his much needed attention. Hiccup's movements became rougher and more pronounced, and he began slowly bucking his hips in rhythm to Toothless' sucking.

_He's close._

"Toothless, ah-I'm, I'm gonna… a-ah, explode!"

_Yes, my love…_

"Oh…"

Toothless started working harder, using his slippery tongue to stimulate Hiccup's member in every single way he could think of trying. Hiccup's heavy moaning turned into full-blown yells of passion, as he came ever closer to the edge. _Let it go…_

"Aaaah!"

With a yell, Hiccup arched violently and released his seed into Toothless' mouth, pumping with every wave of raw pleasure that washed over his body. Toothless lapped up the mess and sat on his haunches, towering over his rider and watching him as he lay in a state of near ecstasy. He moved closer to Hiccup and brushed the hair from his sweaty forehead so he could look in his eyes; eyes that were fast closing.

"Toothless," he whispered, barely able to stay awake, "…I love you…"

He was asleep before his eyes even closed.

…_I love you too, Hiccup._

Toothless padded around Hiccup before he found a comfortable position curled up around his rider. _Good night Hiccup._ As he started to succumb to his own exhaustion, he opened one lidded eye; in the pale, waning light, he could barely make out a smile as Hiccup was carried away into the velvety arms of sleep.


	2. One Month

Rain trickled down from the rafters. A drop landed on Hiccup, rudely rousing him from his dreams. He rolled over and tried to fall back asleep, but sleep wouldn't come. Hiccup laid on his stomach, with his arm leaning over the bedside and his eyes tracing the glowing flames of the fireplace. He sighed. Even though he was tired, something made him restless and he couldn't quite put his finger on what; he tried to will himself to empty his min, but one thing kept rolling around in the undercurrents of his thoughts. _Of __course__, _he thought. _Toothless__... __it__'__s __been __one month__today__._

Ever since that night that the two had shared their passions together, things had been different with Toothless and Hiccup. On the surface, the change was nearly imperceptible. Sure, Toothless was much more friendly towards Hiccup, but that didn't mean anything by itself. And, Hiccup had been much more eager to ride on Toothless wherever he went, but everyone else didn't make anything of that either. But eventually, the pair started to behave erratically. Toothless became very protective of Hiccup, to the point that he could no longer enjoy the company of his small group of friends. This seemed to fuel Hiccup's growing reclusion. No one knew where they were most of the time, and when the villagers got a rare glimpse of them, they were flying back from the woods, obviously trying to be undetected. This did not go unnoticed by his father Stoic. Eventually, Stoic confronted him as he was slinking around the barn, fastening the straps on Toothless's harness.

"Hiccup?"

Caught red-handed, Hiccup started to stutter. "I- um. well- you see, Dad, uh..."

"Son, I need to get to the bottom of this; you've hardly been home in weeks, you and Toothless are always gone!" He looked down at Hiccup, not with anger, but sadness. "Hiccup... I feel like... well, like we're losing it, ya know? Our family. Us." He paused, looking away quickly enough to hide his wet eyes.

"I've been real busy lately training Toothless more advanced maneuvers, Dad. It takes all day practically," he added, just to give it more credibility; after all, it was _kind __of_ the truth, but "maneuvers" meant different things for father and son. Toothless, meanwhile, licked Hiccup's shoulder tenderly and slinked away into the shadows to let the two men talk.

"I know you love that dragon, Hiccup. He's been nothing but good for the village. But there's something else that you need to start thinking about." He paused, looking Hiccup square in the eyes, with a new strength. "I have decided that you need to start training with me, son."

"But Dad, I-"

"Now listen!" Stoic bellowed. "I'm not going to live forever, Hiccup. There will come a time where I will meet your mother in the great Valhalla, and when that day comes, you need to be able to fill my role as village leader."

"What? Leader? I _really_ don't think that's a really good idea, Dad. I can't lead the village, I mean..." he trailed off hopelessly.

"Nonsense, Hiccup. I've seen you prove yourself before. You led an entire plan to kill the queen dragon." He grasped Hiccup's shoulders firmly in his large hands. "I believe in you, and so does everyone else." Hiccup sighed and looked down with resignation. "Alright, Dad."

"Good." Stoic started to pace slowly. "Now, there is one more thing; you are going to have to set Toothless free while you train."

"Dad! that's so unfair!" Hiccup protested.

Stoic wouldn't back down. "Look, son. There have been some rumors going around the housewives and the taverns." he paused, and they both looked away. "They're saying things about you and... well, the point is, you need to focus all your energy on learning to fill my place. It's not all just looking tough, you know." He chuckled. "There is so much more- you have to learn all of the village's history, study on battle tactics, politics, diplomacy- all the things a leader needs to keep his people strong. You don't need any... distractions... while you're training. Deal?"

Hiccup gave the longest sigh. He felt like he was being asked to sign his own death sentence. "...deal."

_No__!_ Toothless wanted to scream, but he knew that there was no use arguing with the head viking. He crept up to toothless as soon as Stoic headed back to the house. Not a word passed between Hiccup and Toothless. With tears in both of their eyes, the two exchanged their love with licking and hugging, trying to grasp the other so that they would remember this moment.

_Hiccup__, __my __lovemate__, __I __will __wait __for __you__._

Though his words weren't audible, Toothless' eyes seemed to convey the message.

"I'll see you soon, Toothless. I... I love you, buddy."

And at that, the night fury was gone from the barn before Hiccup's tears reached the dirt floor.


End file.
